


Favorite you

by luinlote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: With morning breath and dirty joggers, he is still Harry's favorite person.





	

Harry loves beautiful things.

A gorgeous dish layed out perfectly on a plate, or an old vintage ring with just the right amount of patina to wear. The well tailored suits or gowns in a fashion show, or a beautiful old house on the countryside, with flowers and greenery climbing up the sides of the old wood of the walls. The sea of shimmering lights during a concert. The starry sky during a cold winter night.

But there was nothing, nothing in the whole world he loved more than this, nothing in the world that was more beautiful than this.

Louis was sitting at the little writing desk in their hotel room, the hotel room that they shared even though they weren't supposed to. He was hunched over his little keyboard, pressing the keys to shape a melody that Harry couldn't hear at all through Louis' headphones.

Louis was in joggers, an old grey pair, a pair Harry thought might have been black once. He was also wearing an old loose fitting tanktop filled with holes around where the neck of it was sloping a little, the elastic long since having lost it's spring. He hadn't been awake for too long, Louis, and his hair was sleep mussed on one side and completely flat on the other. There were still pillow creases on his cheek.

There was a concentrated frown between his eyebrows, and he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Every day.

He reached around Louis to place a cup of tea beside him and Louis looked up at him with a crinkly eyed smile and Harry's stomach made a loop de loop. He put his hands on Louis' head and tried flattening the unruly hair against his head, pulling his fingers through it. Louis smiled behind the rim of his mug.

They'd been together for so long now. So long. And some days, like these days, the breath still got lost in Harry's throat somewhere. Everything around him was silent, but there was a buzzing sound in his ear as he stared at Louis, the sound going through his whole body, from the toes of his feet, to make a shiver run through his body, make his fingers tingle as his eyes tailed down the side of Louis' neck, back up over his face, trailing all over, memorizing every detail of that face for the millionth time.

Louis was moving as if in slow motion, his delicate fingers swiftly moving across the keyboard before he suddenly turned away from it, though, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"What?" Louis spoke, a smile on his face even as his eyebrows were raised.

Harry physically had to shake himself to snap out of that buzzing sound. The world fell back to normal, suddenly.

"What?" Louis repeated as he turned his head towards Harry again as he pulled out one of the headphones from his ear, and his fingers stilled over the keyboard.

"Nothing." Harry scratched behind Louis' left ear, and Louis' smile grew wider.

"Sure, babe." He reached out to stroke a hand down Harry's cheek, his fingers just gracing him. "Whatever you say." He pinched Harry's cheek gently between two fingers before turning back to his laptop.

"It's just-" Harry started and he couldn't help but laugh as Louis snapped his fingers, making an, "ah!" sound as he turned back to face Harry. "I knew there must be something. Hit me, love."

Harry's head tilted to one side as he spoke. "It's just... You're just really beautiful."

Louis stared at Harry, deadpan expression on his face for a heartbeat, before he turned to look down at himself, taking in his dirty joggers, eyeing the hole just below the knee. He was wearing yesterdays socks, too. 

"Harold," Louis grinned as he looked up at Harry again. "Are you still drunk?" He waved a hand in the air, as Harry plopped down in his lap.

"Nope." He kissed the side of Louis' face.

"Not that that isn't nice, but... What?" His brow were raised as he met Harry's eyes.

"It's true. This is exactly what I love the most." Harry placed his hands around Louis's neck, but there were still several inches separating their upper bodies, Harry leaning back as his eyes roamed Louis' face. "The you that no one else gets to see. Your morning hair." He dragged a hand over his hair again. "Your eyes when you just wake up, the way they try to adjust to the light. The pillow marks on here. "He stroked a thumb below his eye, down his cheek. "We have so little private time together and... There is nothing better than this. Regular mornings with you."

Louis' mouth had grown into a small, gentle smile while Harry was talking and his hands had snuck around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. "You're ridiculous."

"Perhaps. It's still true though." Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis' neck. "Even with dirty socks and morning breath." He pressed a close mouthed kiss to Louis' mouth. "This is my favorite you."


End file.
